nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Test Subject Yellow
---- This page features a game which is a fan game by Mystery Towers. Icon: (icon by Mystery) Gameplay Blue uses the Proto-suit. The gameplay is the same like in the past test subject games, but will also use the Rex209 in a level. Blue must get to the food pill, but before that he must collect the key card. Blue will try to avoid Dr Nastidious (again). Players Player: Blue The Blue bullet enzyme shot by Blue in his Proto-suit Enemies Walking orange enzymes *The spawner mine of the walking orange enzyme Shield orange enzymes Dodge orange enzymes Flying orange enzymes http://images.wikia.com/nitrome/images/thumb/6/64/Nastidious.PNG/150px-Nastidious.PNG Orange Goo Pie (Enzymes) thrown by Soldiers Orange enzymes bullets http://images.wikia.com/nitrome/images/f/f1/Throw_goo.PNG Throwing Orange Enzyme http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130716154158/nitrome/images/8/8d/Throwing.png It's head http://images.wikia.com/nitrome/images/e/e2/Rhino_enzyme_shielded.png Rhino Orange Enzyme Crawling green enzymes Monkey green enzymes Bouncing green enzymes http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120103154330/nitrome/images/6/61/Test_Untested.png Sniper green enzymes Mimic green enzymes Green enzyme bullets Shield Yellow Enzymes (by Mystery) Double Shield Yellow Enzymes (by Mystery) Yellow Enzyme Bullets (by Mystery) Red Enzyme Bullets (level 60 only) (by Mystery) Bouncing Red Enzyme (by Mystery) Hazards http://images.wikia.com/nitrome/images/6/65/Cooked_enzymes.PNG http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130511234560/nitrome/images/0/09/Enzyme_tube.PNG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130619214343/nitrome/images/4/4e/Orange_goo_mouth.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130511234623/nitrome/images/a/a7/Enzyme_moving.PNG http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130511234639/nitrome/images/f/f7/Enzyme_drops.PNG Orange Goo Pie (Enzyme)/Enzyme Tubes Bosses Boss I:Yellow (by Mystery) Boss II:Orange Boss III:Swindler Yellow Enzyme (by Mystery) Boss IV: Green Boss V:2 Yellow Enzymes (both by Mystery) Boss VI:Red (by Mystery) Helpers Inflatable Blue Enzyme (by mystery) Hazards Proton cannons Detection proton cannons Mines Lasers Liquid Green Enzyme Beta Elements Beta Bouncing Red Enzyme (it's colours were changed) Levels Level 1 Enemies: Shield Yellow Enzymes. Level 2 Enemies: Detection proton cannons shooting Yellow Enzyme bullets Hazards: Mines Level 3 Enemies: Shield Yellow Enzymes Shield Orange Enzymes Level 4 Level 5 Level 10 'Boss': Yellow (a smart yellow enzyme) Level 11 Enemies: Dodge orange enzymes Flying orange enzymes Shield Yellow Enzymes Orange Yellow Enzymes Walking Orange Enzymes Orange Goo thrown by Soldier Hazards:Proton Cannons Mines Level 12 Hazards: Lasers Enemies:Shield Yellow Enzymes Dodge Orange Enzymes Orange Goo thrown by Soldier Level 19 *This levels a different spawn cylinder.The cylinder once activated,will showa Ninja Suit.If Blue dies,it will still be re-spanwed to a normal cylinder.If Blues activates the Ninja-suit cylinder,it will unlock a secret Level called: Test Subject Takeshi. Level 20 'Boss:'Smart Orange Enzyme Enemies: Orange Goo thrown by Soldier Level 21 Enemies:Orange goo thrown by Soldiers Hazards:Mines Lasers Proton cannons (shooting Yellow Enzyme Bullets) Proton cannons (shooting Orange Enzyme Bullets) Level 22 Enemies:Orange Goo thrown by Soldier Hazards:Mines Lasers Mines Level 23 Enemies: Shield Yellow Enzyme Shield Orange Enzyme Dodge Orange Enzyme Mimick Green Enzyme Level 30 Cameos:The Swindler Yellow Enzyme looks like Swindler (character) from Swindler (game).Actually,Dr Nastidious writed in his NotePad that he got the idea afetr he played Swindler because he needed rest/ Boss:'Swindler Yellow Enzyme Level 40 '''Boss:'Green (A very smart Mimick Green Enzyme) In this level Green will move,shoot,duck,use teleporters like it's controled by a player.It will also mimick Shield Enzymes and Dodge Oraneg Enzyme. Level 50 The level starts with Blue being added to the Proto-suit.Until Blue goes to the Smart Yellow Enzyme,it will divide (being 2 smart yellow enzyems after) and one will jump in Proto-suit,the other one in Rex209. 'Bosses:'Smart Yellow Enzyme in proto-suit Smart Yellow Enzyme in Rex209 Level 60 'Boss:'Mimick Red Enzyme Enemies:Bouncing Red Enzyme Unused levels Level 70 '''Boss:Supreme Yellow Enzyme (it vomits Green Liquid Enzyme) Hazards:Green liquid Enzyme Level 71 Level 80 Level 100 Battle mode After player completes the game,he can play in 2 player mode a bonus battle level like in Test Subject Arena.The 2 players can choose between Blue,Orange,Red,Green or Yellow. Race mode After player beats first boss,a bonus level will be unlocked.He will can race again the bosses he bet. 'Note:'The player can't race with both Yellow Enzymes,he can only with the Proto-suit one,or he can race woth Yellow Rex209 and also Blue will be in Rex209.The race level is only 2 players avalaible. Test Subject Takeshi Level How to find it? It is unlocked if player activates the different spawn cylinder in level 19.Instead of Proto-suit will appear a Ninja suit on cylinder,once activated.The spawn cylinder doesn't save the progress,so if Blue dies,he won';t be re-spanwed there. The level! Hazards: Green liquid enzyme. Lasers Mines Enemies: Bouncing Green Enzyme Monkey Green Enzyme Flying Orange Enzyme SWAT unit enzyme The player must use the Ninja suit to and use it's ninja rope to don't touch the liquid,because it will destroy Blue.The level ends when Blue finds the lift and enter it. The Ninja suit (By Takeshi64) ERROR Coming soon! Dr Nastidious Quotes in T.S. Yellow See them here! Cheat codes TBA Get it on *Best M-Games Store - Windows PC *Mac Store - Mac OS X *The Linux Store - Linux Note: Games are only fictionaly released. Updates *'1.'TMU anounces an upcoming Test Subject Fan Game. *'2.'Game BETA released for Windows PC.It can be downloaded from Mystery Towers site. **It contains only a blank title screen with only "Play" button and "Random level" button. ***The credits are displayed in a corner of the black screen. **It contains only first 5 levels in "Play" Mode. **"Random level" plays the 5 levels in random order,but sometimes it plays an exclusive level "6G". **Music and sounds are missing. *'3.'Mac OS X and Linux support anounced. **Other paltofrms announced to,but they "don't want to spoil them". *'4.'Game enters Official Realease 1.0,as well it is released for Mac OS X and Linux. **+ "Improved title screen". **+ Sounds and music added. **+ Added "Help","Options" and "Credits" buttons. **Added another 55 levels. **-Removed "Random Level" mode as well as the exclusive "6A" level. **-Removed the Fog Creature. Trivia *The Supreme Yellow Enzyme was going to look like the Big fly seen in the trailer of Super Feed Me,but the fan game was abandonated 1 year.It still may be soon released. *The last 40 levels look poorly made and are unfinished and can be only accesed via hacks. Category:Games